Until the End
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Chihaya is getting sick! He is becoming a lucifer slowly! He tries desperately to hide it from Kagetsuya! As time goes on, things start to unfold! ChihayaXKagetsuya
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! This will be my first Earthian fanfiction OoO I can't believe I haven't made one sooner XDDD Anyway enough about that XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EARTHIAN!**

**Plot: Chihaya is slowly getting sicker, he is slowly becoming a lucifer! Kagetsuya notices his lover acting a little strange, but he doesn't really see what is happening. Chihaya tries desperatly to hid it from him, but as time goes on, it gets more serious. The secret of Chihaya's black wings will come out! **

**Until the End**

Chihaya was watching t.v in the livingroom as Kagetsuya was prepairing breakfast for them. Last night they had gotten into an agrument. They were both in the wrong, they had said things that hurt each other. Kagetsuya had struck Chihaya's cheek, causing him to cry and run off. They hadn't spoken to each other all morning, when Chihaya tried to start a conversation, Kagetsuya would walk into another room or just completely ignore him.

Chihaya sighed and he stood up. "I am going out for breakfast." he called.

Kagetsuya came to the door of the kitchen. "What? I just fixed us breakfast, it's hot and ready!" he said, his voice not tender at the moment.

Chihaya said nothing more as he walked out of the door. "I'm going now." he said closing the door.

Kagetsuya stood there, anger rolling off of his features. He was still mad about last night and now he was even more flared up.

He sat down at the table and ate both portions up. He grumbled and left the plates in the sink, he took care of the cooking and Chihaya did dishes. He got up and grabbed his coat and growled as he headed out to look for Chihaya.

Meanwhile, Chihaya was sitting on a bench at the children's park a couple of blocks from his and Kagetsuya's apartment. He wasn't feeling all that well today, his back was a little sore along with his arms and whole intire body.

He rubbed his shoulders gently and shivered at the cool morning air of spring. He zipped his thin jacket up a little and smiled as he watched the children play in the park before they went to school. He loved the Earthians dearly. They were such precious creatures, he couldn't find one bad thing about them. On the other hand Kagetsuya always had something bad to say about the race.

He sighed and winced as a sharp pain went through his lungs, causing him to cough a little. He sighed and stood up as he saw a tall blonde storming towards him. "I'm sorry Kagetsuya, I will come eat breakfast." he said softly, trying to wash away the anger and tension between them.

Kagetsuya stopped in front of him and crossed his arms. "Like hell you will, it's already gone." he mumbled.

Chihaya flinched at his tone but recovered quickly. "I see. Then I will wait until lunch." he said, smiling a sweet smile.

Kagetsuya looked down at his black-haired lover. "Don't smile like that, smiling isn't always going to solve things." he hissed.

Chihaya's smile fell. "I was just trying to...make things better between us. I know I said some hurtful things last night, and I am sorry about that Kagetsuya, really I am." he said.

Kagetsuya turned. "Whatever...let's just go, we have a job." he sighed.

Chihaya nodded and followed Kagetsuya down the street. "Um, Kagetsuya...I have something to tell you...you see I am a little wor-" he was cutt of by Kagetsuya's angered look.

"What?" he asked, his voice a little rougher than what he wanted it to be. He didn't want to be mad at Chihaya, it's just his temper was getting the best of him right now.

Chihaya looked into Kagetsuya's violet-colored eyes. "I'm sorry, it's nothing." he whispered, his head dropping slightly.

Kagetsuya looked around and sighed, he really needed to cool off, Chihaya already apologized to him.

Chihaya sighed to and walked past Kagetsuya, but was grabbed on his upper arm. He whimpered a little at the pressure and he looked into his taller lover's eyes. "W-what is it?" he asked biting his lip, his arms were really sore, he didn't know why.

Kagetsuya looked into Chihaya's arms and saw some pain and discomfort. "Chihaya what is wrong? Is there something wrong?" he asked. "You look like you are in pain." he said.

Chihaya shook his head. "No, it's nothing, I'm think I am getting a spring time cold." he said smiling."That's all." he said.

Kagetsuya looked at his small lover. "Alright, when we get home I will give you medicine." he said.

Chihaya nodded and he walked beside Kagetsuya and shivered a little at the breeze.

Kagetsuya noticed the shiver in his lover and he took off his big jacket and put it around Chihaya's shoudlers.

Chihaya looked up at Kagetsuya. "But don't you need this?" he asked.

Kagetsuya shook his head. "Just take it, come on let's hurry." he said as they entered the train station. They were currently on their way to a lucifer warning in a nearby area. Once again the percentage rate raised by 2 percent since last month.

Chihaya nodded. "Alright then." he said as they got on the train and he sat down in an empty seat, while Kagetsuya stood in front of him.

While they were on the train, Kagetsuya monitored Chihaya, he looked more tired than usual.

A half an hour later they arrived at their destination and they got off. Chihaya looked around at all the peopel swarming around in the underground subway. He looked up at Kagetsuya. "Where to now?" he asked.

Kagetsuya looked down at the paper in his hand and looked down at Chihaya. "It's just right outside here." he said and took Chihaya's coat sleeve and pulled him alongside him.

Chihaya nodded and kept up with Kagetsuya's pace. They walked out to an abandoned building, it reeked of alchol and mold. Chihaya covered his nose and mouth and made a weird face. "It smells terrible in here." he said through his hand.

Kagetsuya looked around. "Stay close to me, Chihaya. I don't like this place, something isn't right." he said.

Chihaya nodded and moved closer to Kagetsuya as they made their way through the building and to the top floor. The stairs were worn down and there were holes in the roof.

There was some violent coughing coming from the last room on the left of the top floor.

Kagetsuya put Chihaya behind him defensivly and slowly walked to the door and opened it.

Chihaya followed him into the room and his eyes went wide and his heart sank at the sight inside the room.

There in the room there was a black haired man who was laying with a woman, who was pale and obviously dead. The man sat up at the sound of movement other than himself in the room.

"Who are you, what do you want?" he asked the two partners.

Kagetsuya looked at the man, the stench around the room was almost unbearable. "We are of your kind...Elan." he said calmly.

Elan looked at him. "Kagetsuya?" he asked and stood up and stumbled over into the light of the room. "So it's time already time, huh?" he asked. He sighed and looked over at Chihaya.

"Is this your partner? The famous natural black wing?" he asked.

Chihaya stepped foward. "Yes." he whispered.

Kagetsuya placed a hand on Chihaya's shoulder. "We need to know...what were you feeling when the cancer first began to spread, how did you know you had it in the beginning?" he asked.

Elan sat down against the wall, fading fast. "You start by feeling sore. Everything that comes into contact with you, it feels uncomfortable, the slightest touch would hurt. You arms, back, legs and stomach becomes sensitive, that it slowly begins to hurt." he said. "Then soon enough...even making love with someone hurts. Your wings will turn black and your hair as well." he said. He sighed. "That's all I can say...please let me die alone...it's the last thing I want in this world." he said.

Chihaya was frozen to the spot. His eyes were wide in complete fear, he now knew what was wrong with him...he had the cancer. He was turning into one of the fallen!

Kagetsuya shook Chihaya. "What is wrong, are you alright?" he asked, worried at his lover's expression.

Chihaya snapped out of it quickly and smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, let's just get going." he said.

Kagetsuya nodded and looked at the fallen angel one more time and then walked out of the room.

Chihaya looked once more at the fallen one, and then turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

He looked at Kagetsuya and smiled. "Alright, let's go home." he said smiling.

Kagetsuya nodded. "Yeah, We need to write our report." he said and kept a hand on Chihaya's shoulder the whole time.

Chihaya was sore where Kagetsuya was touching him, but he kept quiet.

They caught their train and headed home. When they got there they got started on their reports right away.

Chihaya was thinking about whether he should tell his adoptive father, Micheal, or not.

"He will flip...and he will reject me...when it get's too serious...I will leave out on my own." he whispered to himself in his room.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Kagetsuya popping his head into the room.

"If you are finished with your report, supper is almost finished...so go wash up if you are ready to eat." he said.

Chihaya turned in his desk chair. "Alright." he said and got up and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He washed his hands, face, and arms, then dried them off and walked into the dinning room and sat down as Kagetsuya placed the last dish on the table.

Kagetsuya sat down and turned on the t.v and watched it as they began to eat.

Chihaya watched the t.v as well as he ate his food. He found that he wasn't really hungry, but he ate anyway, knowing that Kagetsuya would get upset and be angry at him.

"So, did you finish your report?" he asked.

Kagetsuya looked at Chihaya. "Yeah, and you?" he asked as he took another bite of his grilled chicken.

Chihaya nodded. "I finished a moment ago." he said. "When do you think our next job is?" he asked.

Kagetsuya shrugged. "I have no idea, whenever there is another lucifer alert." he said sighing.

Chihaya nodded. "Sorry, am I bothering you?" he asked his lover.

Kagetsuya sighed and sat his fork down and reached across the table and cupped his cheek. "I said...some terrible things to you last night...about the color of your hair and wings...I'm sorry for calling you a freak...and a mutant." he said.

Chihaya blushed. "It's alright, I've been called worse." he said smiling a gentle smile. "No harm done, I am alive and there is air in my lungs, I may be a mutant...but at least I am here, you know?" he said softly.

Kagetsuya sighed. "I see. You've got all you need." he said sighing. He got up and walked to Chihaya's side of the table. He took his upper arm into his hand and pulled him up as softly as he could. He pressed his lips to Chihaya's.

"Let's go to bed." he whispered and took him to the bedroom and closed the door. That night they cuddled together, they didn't make love, Chihaya was still feeling sick. Chihaya stayed close to Kagetsuya, all night long.

**That is it for this chapter XDDD I hope you will stayed tuned for the next chapter XD PLEASE REVIEW, next chapter, they are called back to eden for the spring week! Keep reading to find out what spring week is! XD XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here with another chapter XD I hope you guys are liking it so far :D I really loved this manga and anime! :D I wish I owned it . that would be so awesome, I would change so many things in it! XD But anyway since it's fanfiction, I can make it to what I want it to be MWAHAHAHA! Anyway let's move on! **

**P.s- I want to thank the only reviewer I have recieved for this story! You gave me the courage to keep going :D I hope you will continue to give me your feedback!**

**Until the End**

**Chapter 2**

Chihaya sat up in bed the next moring and yawned. He glanced over at his sleeping lover and smiled and pulled the blanket over him some more before going into the kitchen.

"Maybe I should attempt to make breakfast today...I want to do something that will keep him happy today." he said to himself.

Chihaya chuckled lightly to himself and left a note on the table, telling Kagetsuya that he would be out in town, he made sure to tell him not to make breakfast.

He grabbed his wallet and bag and left their apartment and headed into town. They were currently working in Paris, it was very lively there. There were plenty of street performers and restaurants lined up on the corners of the streets. He never got tired of seeing the Earthians enjoy themselves.

He smiled and walked inside one of the grocery stores and grabbed a hand basket to hold his things.

Chihaya looked up slightly, he felt like he was being watched from somewhere in the store. It felt wrong and scary at the same time, so he made his shopping quick.

Meanwhile Kagetsuya was just getting up. He patted the bed, thinking he would find Chihaya there, but felt nothing. He sat up and blinked and looked at the empty spot on the bed, where his lover was supposed to be. Usually Kagetsuya was the first to get up. He must have been really tired last night.

He shrugged and got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, looking around to see any sign of Chihaya. He saw a note on the kitchen table and walked over to it and sighed.

"He must have meant he was going out to eat breakfast by himself...damn him, wasting money. He knows that I will always cook." he said, already starting up another bad mood out of misunderstanding.

He threw the note away and fixed him some breakfast and sat down on the couch and was eating. He heard the lock on the door being messed with, figuring Chihaya was home.

He looked at the door as it opened and in stepped Chihaya behind grocery bags.

"Chihaya? What are you doing, didn't we just shop for food last week?" he asked and took a bite out of his sausage.

Chihaya went to the kitchen and sat the bags down. He giggled and nodded. "I know but I just wanted to try and make you something good for once." he said. He looked over at Kagetsuya, who hadn't paid attention to what he said and was eating his breakfast.

Chihaya's heart sank. "Kagetsuya...why are you eating?" he asked walking over to him.

Kagetsuya looked up and blinked. "Because I was hungry, besides since you've already ate, I figured it didn't matter." he said.

Chihaya looked at Kagetsuya. "But I haven't ate yet." he whispered.

Kagetsuya stopped eating. "What? I mean isn't that why you told me not to fix breakfast in the note?" he asked.

Chihaya shook his head. "No, I just wanted to fix something for you for once." he said. He sighed. "Nevermind." he whispered.

Kagetsuya instantly regretted making himself something to eat. He felt bad for getting slightly angered about the thought that Chihaya went out to eat.

"Chihaya, you can still fix something, I will eat it." he said standing, trying to comfort his younger lover.

Chihaya shook his head. "No, it's fine." he said and started putting groceries away. "Just go ahead and finish up what you've already fixed." he said.

Kagetsuya crossed his arms and sighed. "I will tell you what, how about you fix lunch for the two of us." he said. "Does that sound good?" he asked.

Chihaya turned to Kagetsuya, a smile slowly spreading onto his face. "You mean you would eat it if I cooked for us?" he asked, his smile getting bigger.

Kagetsuya smiled slightly. "Of course, I have to make it up to you." he said and patted Chihaya's head, causing him to flench a little.

Kagetsuya frowned. "What is wrong...did you get hurt?" he asked.

Chihaya shook his head. "N-no, I'm fine." he said smiling. "I just had a mild headache this morning, but it is almost gone now." he said.

Kagetsuya nodded. "You should watch your health more." he sighed and went and sat down on the couch. He looked back at Chihaya and patted the spot beside him. "Sit." he said softly.

Chihaya blushed at the rare softness in his voice. He swallowed a sip of his tea and went and sat down next to his blonde lover.

Kagetsuya pulled Chihaya closer to him and took his chin and tilted it up so he could look into his eyes.

Chihaya blushed and looked back into Kagetsuya and smiled. "I love you." he whispered,blushing even more.

Kagetsuya nodded. "I know, and I love you." he whispered and leaned down and kissed Chihaya's lips lovingly. He deepened the kiss and moaned in satisfaction when Chihaya moaned.

Chihaya blushed and wrapped his arms around Kagetsuya's neck and pulled back and huffed slightly.

Kagetsuya wasn't intending to end it there. He gently pushed Chihaya back on the couch and ran his hand up inside his shirt.

Chihaya blushed and he bit his lip. "Kagetsuya...what if some calls." he whispered, trying to sit back up, but Kagetsuya wasn't willing to let him.

"They know how to call back." he whispered. Kagetsuya unbuttoned his and Chihaya's shirt and threw them aside. He looked into his lover's eyes and then kissed down his chest.

Chihaya shuddered lightly and watched as Kagetsuya went lower and lower. He bit his lip and watched as Kagetsuya tugged off the rest of his clothes. He now was completely naked. He blushed as he felt a cool breeze on his manhood. He saw Kagetsuya going for it and he closed his eyes and blushed.

Kagetsuya took Chihaya's member into his hands and slowly moved his hands around it in a steady pace.

Chihaya whimpered and then moaned sweetly. It was sort of painfull and pleasurable at the same time. He moaned some more, letting Kagetsuya know that he was feeling it.

Kagetsuya smiled and then he bent his head down and slowly took the tip into his mouth.

Pleasure exploded inside of Chihaya and he moaned out loudly and panted. He reached down and tangled his delicate fingers into Kagetsuya's gold locks. He blushed as Kagetsuya began to suck and bob his head up and down, causing more moans to rip from his mouth.

Kagetsuya felt the boy stirring under him, which told him he was almost ready for penetraition. He moaned as he felt the bitter pre-cum run over his tongue. He wasn't about to let his adorable lover cum this quickly, so he stopped and he chuckled.

Chihaya whimpered in protest of the sudden stop. He looked down at Kagetsuya, who was staring at him affectionatly.

Kagetsuya smiled and reached his two fingers up to Chihaya's lips and slid them in his mouth. "Help me prepare you." he whispered.

Chihaya blushed and nodded and began to run his tongue in circles around Kagetsuya's fingers. He moaned slightly as he sucked on the two of them.

Kagetsuya groaned lightly at the feeling of his member pressing against his pants, begging to be let out. He pulled his fingers out of Chihaya's mouth and began to suckle on one of his nipples, while the other hand trailed down to his entrance. He slipped one finger inside and smiled he earned a gasp from the black-haired male.

Chihaya arched his back slowly. It had been awhile since they had made love. They only made love when they found that their mating season was around, but they sometimes went off schedule.

Kagetsuya smiled as he lapped his tongue around the sweet pink nipple of Chihaya's. He slid another finger inside of him and then began to move them slowly in and out. His erection was now to unberable to keep restricted, so he pulled it out of his unbuttoned pants and sighed in his relief and then went back to preparing Chihaya.

Chihaya gasped out and clutched the side of the couch. "K..Kagetsuya." he moaned. He couldn't hold back anymore, his hair grew out longer, now down to his waist. He continued to moan sweetly.

Kagetsuya smiled. "Feeling so good that your hair grew back out huh?" he asked smiling as he continued working him in with his fingers. He stretched it so that he would fit with less pain involved.

Chihaya panted as tears of pleasure brimmed in his eyes. He huffed and moaned.

Kagetsuya smiled, knowing Chihaya was ready for him now. He pulled his fingers out and put them in his mouth and moaned, the taste was pleasant. He looked down at Chihaya and then pressed his lips to his forehead and slowly entered him.

Chihaya gasped out and arched his back. His hands were on Kagetsuya's shoulders, squeezing them lightly.

Kagetsuya waited for Chihaya to adjust to his length. He watched Chihaya's face twist up cutely. He chuckled and then slowly began to move.

Chihaya gasped at the movement and pulled himself closer to Kagetsuya as he moved inside of him. He felt so full, so complete with Kagetsuya inside of him. Their bodies fit perfectly together.

Kagetsuya felt the same as Chihaya, content and peacefull. He kissed Chihaya's neck as he began to speed up.

Chihaya gasped and arched his back, causing his chest to press into Kagetsuya's, which turned Kagetsuya on more.

Kagetsuya panted as they both got closer to reaching their climax. They were really going at it now. He was moving quickly, deep and with some force.

Chihaya was screaming in pleasure as he clawed lightly at Kagetsuya's back. He loved how he could feel the muscles in Kagetsuya's back flex at every movement.

The two lovers called out to each other as their climax hit them hard. They were panting together in harmony as Kagetsuya pulled out and plopped down beside Chihaya, trying to catch his breath.

Chihaya panted and soon his breathing was slow and calm. He had fallen asleep, which is what he normally did after they had made love.

Kagetsuya sighed and kissed Chihaya's back and laid down and tried to catch some sleep. He sighed and finally drifted off to a deep sleep.

~OOO~

Kagetsuya was up early the next day, Chihaya was still sleeping so he decided to make breakfast instead of waking him up. He firgured that after the previous night, that he should rest. He felt like he went a little overboard while they were having sex last night, Chihaya had some bruises on his hips.

He sighed and shook the thought away and prepared the rest of the dinner and then went to get Chihaya up. He walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed and shook him lightly.

Chihaya stirred and rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Kagetsuya?" he mumbled, sleep heavy in his voice.

Kagetsuya couldn't help but smile at his sleepy lover. He stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Breakfast is done, sleep any later and it will be lunchtime." he said.

Chihaya let out a big yawn as he slipped on his shirt and pants. He scratched at his back and yawned again. "Alright." he said and walked out of the bedroom.

Kagetsuya followed him out and sat at the table. He began eating and turned on the small t.v in the livingroom to watch while they ate.

Chihaya didn't say much, he was in a complete bliss. Last night was amazing to him, it had felt so good, better than any other times, but it hurt a lot whenever Kagetsuya touched his shoulders and back, but it was alright still.

Kagetsuya glanced at Chihaya and then back at the t.v. "Are you hurting?" he asked quietly.

Chihaya looked away from the t.v to look at Kagetsuya. "No, not at all." he said. He smiled at him and sipped his orange juice. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

Kagetsuya frowned slightly. "No reason, just seemed like you were." he lied.

Chihaya shook his head. "Well I am fine." he said smiling. "Hey do you think I could go out for a bit?" he asked.

Kagetsuya looked up from his plate. "Where are you planning on going?" he asked.

Chihaya bit his lip. "I wanted to talk to Lord Micheal." he said.

Kagetsuya blinked. "All the way back on Eden?" he asked. "I will go with you." he said.

Chihaya shook his head. "No, I want to go alone...it's not that I don't want you to go, it's just he wants to see me, you know, his foster-son." he said.

Kagetsuya sat back in his chair. "I see. Alright then, do what you wish." he said standing, slightly irritated that Chihaya was going back alone.

Chihaya sighed, knowing Kagetsuya was in another one of his moods now. He stood up and went to go pack a night's worth of clothes. He put them in a back pack and then he waited for night to come, so he could fly.

Meanwhile back on Eden, Lord Micheal was sitting at his desk, a look of worry played on the beautiful man's features. He had just recieved a message in the urgent mail reciver, saying that there was a possible Lucifer in the making, who it was, he knew not.

He sighed and sat back in his chair. The rate of Fallen angels was increasing rapidly, at almost a frightening rate. He was really worried about his adopted son. To him, Chihaya seemed like a sweet and innocent boy, but to others, he was an outsider, someone of low class. If only they could find a reason behind his black hair and wings, just maybe he wouldn't be hated so much.

He was at least thankful that Kagetsuya and some other angels had made the effort to welcome him, despite his mutant features. When he really thought about it, Chihaya's wings could actually indeed be a cure for the cancer...just maybe.

Micheal let out a long sigh and looked at his screen to see if he had any messages. There was one in the inbox from earth, it was from Chihaya.

_**Dear Lord Micheal,**_

_** Hello, I just wanted to let you know that this isn't a report, this is a letter to let you know that I will be arriving soon. I have something I want you to help me with, if you don't mind. Kagetsuya will not be tagging alone. See you soon!**_

_**Chihaya**_

Micheal read over the contents twice, trying to see if there was even a slight hint of a problem. He had a gut feeling that the thing that Chihaya needed help on, would be difficult, if not impossible.

~OOO~

Chihaya went over to Kagetsuya who was sitting on the couch. Kagetsuya hadn't said a word to him after this morning.

He went and sat down beside Kagetsuya and looked at him. "Are you angry at me Kagetsuya?" he asked.

Kagetsuya didn't look at him, but shook his head. "No." he said.

Chihaya bit his lip. "Um, alright...so um...when I return, can we eat a good dinner together?" he asked.

Kagetsuya shurgged. "I don't know, maybe." he said simply and kept watching the t.v.

Chihaya frowned slightly. "Listen Kagetsuya, I know you are upset about not being able to go." he said. "But when I get back, we can go somewhere together if you are that down about them." he whispered, placing a hand over one of Kagetsuya's.

Kagetsuya looked at him in anger and slapped his hand away. "Do you think I really need you to go on trips with me? I mean honestly Chihaya, I am grown and I could care less if you are gone." he said, not really thinking about what he said.

Chihaya flinched at his tone and his words. He bit his lips as hot tears brimmed in his eyes.

Kagetsuya instantly regretted what he said, but he was to stubborn to take it back.

Chihaya said nothing as he got his bags and went to the window and paused before turning back around and going to the bedroom to get a big suitcase. He sniffled as he packed up all of the rest of the clothes he owned and rolled it out into the livingroom.

Kagetsuya figured he had forgotten something, but when he turned around his heart sank. "Chihaya, what is this?" he asked getting up and quickly walking over to where he was.

Chihaya looked up at Kagetsuya with a determind and hurt look. "You said you could care less...I thought you loved me Kagetsuya...but apperantly I was wrong." he whispered with a trembling voice.

Kagetsuya's eyes were wide in shock and desperation. "Chihaya, I didn't mean you had to leave." he said.

Chihaya shook his head. "I heard you loud and clear Kagetsuya...it's fine...I am going to request a partner change from Lord Micheal...goodbye Kagetsuya." he whispered and went over to the window and stepped out onto the balcony. He spread his night-colored wings and flew off, leaving a shocked Kagetsuya.

Kagetsuya shook his head and quickly spread his wings and followed him. He caught his wrist and stopped him from flying any further. "Chihaya, why are you getting rid of our partnership?" he asked, his voice raising.

Chihaya looked back at him with his deep purple eyes. "Because...you said it yourself...you don't need me." he said. He jerked his hand away, causing pain to himself. He held in a cough as he quickly flew away and dissapeared into the sky.

Kagetsuya flapped his white wings and turned and headed back to the apartment. He landed smoothly on the balcony and sank to his knees and sighed. "Man...I really fucked up this time." he groaned.

**That is it for this chapter! Thank you to those who've reviwed so far! I hope you've enjoyed it so far! :DDDD Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER~! XD O3O PWEASE! Lol anyway see you next time in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers! I am here with another chapter of Until the End! I hope you have been enjoying it so far :D And I would like it if you all would review, I would really apprciate it. If you don't want your review to be seen by others, then PM me and I will make it to where you don't have to show your ID :D XD Anyway thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EARTHIAN**

**Chapter 3**

Chihaya sighed as he flew up to Eden's landing area. He sat his bags down and sighed as he walked down the pathway to his home at Lord Micheal's. He wasn't really sure how he was going to bring this subject up to him, but he had to at least try.

He walked up to the gate of Lord Micheal's house and walked inside and sighed. "Lord Micheal? It's me Chihaya." he called through the big mansion.

He stopped when he saw Lord Micheal's door open up, revealing a perplexed Micheal.

"Chihaya, I got your message." he said in a serious tone. "What is it?" he asked.

Chihaya bit his lip. "About that...can we discuss this over a cup of tea?" he asked politely. He knew better that to be rude to his adoptive father, he knew that Micheal was strict on punishing.

Micheal nodded and allowed Chihaya to come into his office. They sat down and Chihaya poured them a cup of warm tea. Chihaya picked his cup up and stared into it.

"I...don't know how to even begin...well...I want...I want to know who my real parents are!" he said, waiting to see Micheal's reaction. "I'm just really curious, so please help me find them! It's not that you aren't a good father, I just can't help but wonder what they are like and if they are thinking of me, I couldn't tell Kagetsuya this, he would laugh at me...and plus...I would like a partner exchange...he doesn't want me back there." he sighed.

Micheal blinked at the teen's sudden burst of talking. "I understand the first part, but the second part? What are you two arguing about this time?" he asked.

Chihaya looked into his cup. "He just doesn't want me there." he said with a slight blush.

Micheal looked at Chihaya and then his features. "Chihaya...did you have sex with Kagetsuya, I have a reason to ask, and it is good." he said, seriousness heavy in his voice.

Chihaya blushed madly and was attepting to lie, but failed. "Yes...I'm sorry." he whispered every so quietly.

Micheal sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know that you could cause serious damage...Chihaya you two could both get sick! Did you not learn anything! Two male angels cannot have sex, why can't you grasp that? You should feel ashamed. I do not want it to happen again, and do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Chihaya sighed and hung his head, but he wasn't ashamed. "I understand...but I absoulutely refuse to be ashamed. I love Kagetsuya and we did nothing but love each other. But I don't think it will happen ever again anyway, as I said, he doesn't want me there." he whispered hugging his arms slightly.

Micheal sighed and then something on Chihaya caught his eyes. He got up quickly and walked over to Chihaya and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to wince and move away in pain.

Micheal gasped and backed away. "Oh Chihaya...no please...it isn't what I think it is?" he asked refuring to the deep black bruise on his shoulder.

Chihaya fixed his shirt and looked away. "I don't know...but...most likely...very soon...I to.." he trailed off.

Micheal had to sit down before he fell. He looked at Chihaya in pity and sadness. "How did this happen?" he asked.

Chihaya shook his head. "I don't know...it just started to happen recently...Lord Micheal...I will soon be a fallen angel...I am certain of this...so when I do, please do not tell Kagetsuya, just tell him I went on to another branch and we are forbidded to see each other." he whispered. "I beg of you." he whispered even more softly.

Micheal looked at the black haired male. "Chihaya...I don't...alright...but I'm sorry, you cannot stay on Eden, it can't be kept a secret either...we need to put you on trial...and then decide whether to send you to a clinic in hopes of recovery...or put you to death...but it looks like you have a few months before that is neccisary." he whispered.

Chihaya sighed. "Lord Micheal, thank you for trying to help, but this is absoulute...there isn't a cure. I am going to die and that is just that." he said standing. "And before I do, I must find my parents so that I can ask them...why I have these ugly wings and hair." he whispered.

Micheal stood up to. "Chihaya, they aren't ugly...you are indeed diffrent, only a fool would think otherwise, but Chihaya...you are special, there might be something that you can do." he said.

Chihaya sighed. "Lord Micheal, are you going to help me or not?" he asked softly.

Micheal sighed and thought about it for a moment. "I will...try." he said and sighed in defeat.

Chihaya sighed and smiled. "Thank you, oh and if Kagetsuya tries to find me, please tell him what I told you to tell me other. Please give him a better suited partner." he said.

Micheal nodded and showed him out of the office.

Chihaya stretched and yawned as he looked at the clock. He would miss sleeping beside Kagetsuya, so much...but he couldn't help it, he wasn't wanted or needed.

He gathered his suitcase and back pack and headed up to his old room. He hadn't been back in this room in a long time. He was around 14 when he last entered it. He sat his bags down on the bed and unpacked his clothes and put them in his drawers. He then sat down and gazed out his window. He felt alone with Kagetsuya.

Meanwhile Kagetsuya was preparing dinner for himself. He was determind to get Chihaya to come back to earth with him, even if he had to be dragged back, he'd do it because he loved him. He wasn't good at expressing his love for Chihaya, and that was just obvious. He really loved Chihaya, but he wasn't good at showing it, he just could find out how to do it.

He sighed and ate his dinner after he finished cooking. He was so used to getting good comments on his cooking for Chihaya...he already missed his smile, his voice and his whole presence in general.

Kagetsuya washed up his dishes after he finished his meal and went to stretch out accross the bed. He wouldn't go after Chihaya until tomorrow night, it was already pretty late here, so he knew it would be really late on Eden, Chihaya would most likely be asleep.

He thought back on what he said today, it was so careless, so hurtful, that even he was shocked at himself, he couldn't believe he had hurt the one person he cared most for, this much.

He covered up and ran his hand over the empty spot on the bed. He smiled at the memory of Chihaya's warm eyes watching him as he fell asleep. Chihaya was so good to him, so sweet, so innocent.

He wished that he could hold him in his arms tonight. He sighed and rolled over and looked out the window at the moon, it was high in the air, shining brightly. He wondered what Chihaya would be thinking of right now. Finally after a couuple of hours of more restlessness, he fell fast asleep.

**That's it for this chapter :D Sorry for the really~ late update! XD I will update more when I can, going on vacation the 5th XD won't be back until the 9th, going out of country for a few days :D Anyway I will update when I can, up next Chihaya gets a lead on his parents, while Kagetsuya shows up, but Lord Micheal keeps Kagetsuya away from Chihaya! What will Kagetsuya do to see his lover, or at this point, ex lover!**


End file.
